stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Barnaby
Barnaby is the oldest dog alive in Stampy's Lovely World. He was often referred to by Stampy as his favorite and best dog. Barnaby is the leader of Stampy's Dogs and Stampy's companion in Wonder Quest. Life Barnaby was tamed on the 9th episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World.He served loyally to Stampy over many years. Barnaby wears the classic, famous, and traditional red collar. Barnaby was kidnapped by Hit the Target for the first time in Fight In Flight, but Stampy rescued him. In episode 320, Sleepy Stampy, he got chosen by Stampy once again, before Stampy found a cake on the ground. After he ate it, he fell asleep and woke up in Hit the Target's new castle, having almost drowned. He found his way back, but Barnaby was missing, meaning that he was kidnapped again by Hit the Target. In episode 338, Hot Spot, Stampy was choosing a dog until he noticed a tunnel. He thought it might have been one his helpers or dogs. He realized it must been Hit the Target. Stampy found out this tunnel lead to Hit the Target's castle. He ended up finding Barnaby in cage surrounded by lava. He finds Hit the Target, and he releases lava. Hit the Target manages to go down in the tunnel and escape. Stampy breaks Barnaby out of the cage and blocks the lava with cobblestone. Barnaby is set on fire, but Stampy manages to heal him with pork chops. When they get to the dog house, Stampy leaves Barnaby here to find Hit the Target. Since that episode, Barnaby stays in Stampy's house overnight on a red bed, however returns back to the doghouse after Stampy goes to the Love Garden. In episode 541, I Lost, Barnaby got kidnapped again and was found set up in an elaborate trap set up by Hit the Target: if Stampy tries to escape, the trip wire is set, and a piston would push him into the lava. If Stampy does other, he would be burned. In the following episode, Hero Helpers, he was threatened to be shot by Hit the Target. Later, he is freed from the trap by Stampy and his helpers. Trivia *After Cedric and Gregory the Dog, Barnaby is the third oldest dog ever. He is also the current leader of the pack. *Barnaby is Stampy's favorite dog because he is the oldest dog alive in the Dog House. *Barnaby now's live in Stampy's bedroom and whenever he is not taken out in a video, Stampy takes him to the dog house. *He officially became a father in the episode Christmas Rescue when he and Flippy had a baby dog named Luna during the Christmas Party. *Barnaby always stays in Stampy's house on Christmas. *Barnaby is the first to appear in the most episodes. *Barnaby is the only dog to be taken three videos in a row (The Hungry Sheep, Stampy's Hot Buns, and The First Cake). *His wife is Flippy, and his daughter is Luna. *Barnaby is the only dog in SLW to retain his red colar color. *Barnaby has been kidnapped by HTT three times. *Barnaby is the only one of Stampy's dogs to appear in two series. Them being SLW and Wonder Quest. *Because Wonder Quest is on PC and SLW is on Xbox360, Barnaby has been the only of Stampy's dog on two different Minecraft platforms. *Barnaby is the only dog who survived falling in lava, in Meeting My Number 1 Fan. *Barnaby is also the only dog who has died and been revived. *Sparky almost killed Barnaby in Episode 91 "Stampy's Hot Buns"... *He is the dog who has probably experienced the most deaths/near-death experiences. Awards Category:Dogs Category:Stampylonghead Category:Old Dogs Category:Stampy Category:Alive Dogs Category:Stampy favorite dogs Category:Kiddnaped Dogs Category:Hit the Target's Victims Category:Stampys favorite dogs Category:Fathers